familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mór
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County| | subdivision_name2 = Fejér| | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Mór | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Péter Fenyves | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 108.72 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 14 327 | population_as_of = 1-1-2010 | population_density_km2 = 131.91 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=CET |utc_offset=+1 |timezone_DST=CEST |utc_offset_DST=+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 8060 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 22 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = mor.hu | footnotes = }} Mór ( ) is a town in Fejér County, Hungary. Among the smaller towns in the Central Transdanubia Region of Hungary, it lies between Vértes and Bakony Hills, in the northwestern corner of Fejér County. The historic roots of the present town go back to the Celtic an Roman Period. The town is the meanest settlement in the Mór-ditch it is also the economical, institutional and cultural centre of the small region of Mór including 13 settlements. The impovement of the town began with the arrival of ethnic German settlers and Capuchin monks in 1697. In 1758 it got the marker-town state. The host of here living inhabitants the oenological and ethnic customs, the fine and arts and crafts as well as grooming of musical culture, the face of the town that becomes continuously nicer make the town more and more attractive for the visiting guest. The Battle of Mór on December 30, 1848 was a crucial victory for the Austrian Empire's forces in crushing the Hungarian Revolution of 1848. Ferenc Krausz, who was rewarded with the Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Prize in 2006, was born May 17, 1962 in Mór. The Wine Region of Mór Antiquarian artefacts show that vine groving occurred even in the Roman period. Vine groving came to stay from the 11th century in this area. The settled of ethnic German settlers and the Capuchin monks started to grow grape vines in the beginning of the 18th century. The oenological boom lasted to the philoxeria bane in 1875-1880 that killed of biggest part of the vineyard. During the new deployment Ezerjó became the most important type of wine Mór, which now belongs to the Hungaricums. Ezerjó is a heavy, ripening late sort of vine. Mor is twinned with Ye in China and Nur in Poland. The Mór massacre On May 9, 2002, around noon, two armed men entered an Erste Bank office in Mór. For reasons unknown, they shot everyone in the building, including the customers, and left with 7.3 million Forints. Six people died instantly, the two survivors died in the hospital the following day. The case was not only notable for the brutality shown by the perpetrators, but also for the police confusion that followed: four days after the incident, police claimed that they had apprehended the two gunmen, Szilárd Horváth (who voluntarily gave himself up) and Róbert Farkas; the claim turned out to be false, however, as Horváth proved his alibi, and Farkas turned out to be an unlikely suspect as well.Index - Politika - A móri ügy öt éve: képek, események On July 22, police arrested Ede Kaiser and László Hajdú, who were also suspected to have committed the robbery. This claim seemed more plausible, as both suspects had criminal records, and the witness reports seemed to fit their likeness; a month later, however, police major László Ferenczi has admitted that all evidence in the case is indirect, and that the DNA-tests failed to bring a result. The two men were arraigned, found guilty and sentenced between 2004 and 2006. In the February 2007, however, events took a sharp turn when a person apprehended after a murder of a postman at Tatabánya claimed to be one of the attackers at Mór. Investigation eventually revealed that the evidence collection in case of Kaiser and Hajdú was blatantly cursory, and that the key witness of the case might have lied in court; the guns used at the robbery were eventually found at the apartment of one of the new suspects. Famous people * Sándor Büchler, rabbi * Ferenc Krausz * Count Franz Philipp von Lamberg, Austrian general * Sándor Wekerle, Hungarian politician * Solomon Löwisohn, historian and poet References External links * Category:Mór Category:Settlements in Fejér County Category:Wine regions of Hungary Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary